nobiliafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O choro dos inocentes
Esta é o segundo arco da campanha A Ira de Asraell - O Despertar de um Mestre . Os acontecimentos dela passam após os presságios do Oráculo, quando a Imperatriz determina a matança de qualquer bebê com alguma marca ou cicatriz ao sul de Nobilia. Presságios Trilha Sonora: Bladestorm - The King of England Descrição: Uma ampla escadaria de mármore lidera para uma construção com diversos pilares vermelhos com bases douradas. Diversos estandartes de seda escarlate com o símbolo das duas lanças de Nobilia adornam o local. Percorrendo para o salão principal, dirigi-se uma coluna de soldados, na maioria humanos robustos e de expressões fechadas, vestindo armaduras de placas enegrecidas com o símbolo da Inominável cosidos nos peitorais: uma mão fechada com o dedo indicador apontando para o céu. Suas capas púrpuras balançam com a cadência das botas metálicas que preenchem a acústica com seu atritar pesado contra as pedras do local. A frente da coluna, uma homem com um elmo torneado e com um penacho púrpura e longo até a cintura. Os homens adentram o salão e deparam-se com o mais variado tipo de pessoas: comerciantes de Tricolli e Porto Celeste, artesãos agraciados com algum presente, magistrados aguardando ordens, baixa nobreza esperando por um pedido de justiça para a própria Imperatriz, e até um Aluyaki, observado com curiosidade pelo local. Mas no momento em que o barulho de metal contra pedra restoa no salão, todos voltam as atenções para o centro deste, abrindo caminho apressadamente para a Guarda Dratoriana. A coluna para e o homem a frente se ajoelha, formando um círculo no ar com a mão fechada e depois batendo-a fortemente no peito "Tur Laudam Kamós, Inominável, Imperatriz de Nobilia. Nós que a servimos, trazemos uma mensagem urgente dos confins da Ressurgida. O oráculo enxergou as estrelas e elas demandam brilhos. Só a Inominável pode consentir que o fogo estrelar incendeie as almas daqueles que a servem." A Aventura A história é não linear. A partir do momento em que os personagens possuem contato com a fuga do paladino Temus dos Dratorianos, seguem-se diversas opções: Caso se comovam com a causa do Paladino: : a) Estalagem do Trevo: É formada por uma construção de alvenaria de dois andares com : c) : d) Captura e fuga: Os jogadores precisam ajudar Temus a escapar.com a criança. O anonimato é essencial. Ser visto pelos dratorianos é assinar a própria sentença de morte. Em caso de aproximação, Temus deixará se capturar para que os personagens fujam com a criança. os personagens podem optar por ajudar Temus a fugir. Ele será julgado em 1 dia e stenciado a morte. : e) Campo Zurkan: : f) Torre de Nemester: : g) Garras Vermelhas: : h) Atavignam: A vila de Kratos. : i) Bosque de Limnatar : j) Desolado: O que os habitantes locais chama de Gaebru. É um grifo que vem atacando a região. Ele abre eventos que se desenrolam em Forte Kalister. : k) Gundanir : l) Shagaf 2) Caso queiram ajudar o Império: 3) Não se interessem pela questão: Cena Inicial - Estalagem do Trevo Trilha Sonora: Gladiator Motion Picture Score (with SFX) - Busy Little Bee_The Trap Já é madrugada quando se houve latidos de cães e uma forte movimentação nas ruas. É possível ouvir cascos de cavalo ecoando nas ruas. Desolado Trilha Sonora: Game of Thrones - Winter is Coming - Wildfire Documentos 1º Carta de Aluc Exaure Lyon, querido irmão das estrelas. Estamos em vigília. Hoje de manhã, nosso querido governador, Aderan, foi convocado em caráter de urgência. Enqaunto preparava sua saída do Campo Zurcan, percebi que Alécitos remexeu seu material pessoal e trouxe nas mãos o Glifo do Cometa. Sabemos o que isso significa. Receio que a força de elite da Imperatriz possa ser usada para varrer alguns desafetos do conselho local. O Motivo oficial ainda não sei. '' ''Que o Grande Brilho nos guie. '' ''Aluc 2º Carta de Aluc Exaure Lyon, querido irmão das estrelas. O círculo de * Exoul foi energizado hoje de manhã. Vieram quatro dartares, um optimatae, e um evocati. O último permaneceu no Campo Zurcan. Eles conocaram parte da tropa reunida ao redor do forte, mas ainda não sei o porquê. Fique atento a novas mensagens. Que o Grande Brilho nos guie. Aluc 3º Carta de Aluc O Tempo urge irmão. Retire qualquer recém nascido das vistas de estranhos. Eles estão atrás de um específico, com uma marca, mas não arrisque, mas não arrsque, você conhece a violência dratoriana. Eles partiram hoje de manhãde Campo Zurcam, rumo a Fallustar. Que o Grande Brilho nos Guie. A Lâmina nos protege. Aluc O Retorno de Asrael Cuidado, cuidado, Asrael voltará Com seu corpo de escamas e seu bafo em chamas Protejam, protejam-se ''de sua fúria'' Pois do seu retorno Não há como escapar As armas, as armas, Asrael voltará! Nem machados nem lança''s ''O atingirão Só o herói, vai mudar o destino dessa sorte Proteger, dar seu sangue e lutar até a morte Com Tyrindwell em punhos uma luz surgirá Combater e morrer Vou lançar-me nas chamas com o brilho que me acompanhará Combater e morrer vou entrar para a história Para as chamas, com clamor, vou morrer com glória Personagens '''Aedui Brilianok: Lanceiro meio-irmão de Shaggaf. Gundanir: Elfa que atua como braço direito de Shaggaf. É especializada em táticas de guerrilha. Mirna: Esposa de Shaggaf. Shaggaf: Líder dos Garras Vermelhas. Atavignan Fearghas: Um bárbaro rancoroso e xenófobo. Kretos: Líder de Atavignan. Ragnatar: Primeiro imediato, um tanto desiludido com a situação do povoamento, se manterá a parte dos acontecimentos. Qarur: ??? Bridhi Allécitus: Mago pertencente a Fallustar. Enquanto o Governador estiver em Campo Zurkan, ele fica em seu lugar como regente. Com a chegada dos dratorianos, decide partir para Bridhi. Possui um familiar corvo chamado Dubaltach (mebros/pernas escuros). Aryn: É um legionário que encontra-se preso por causa das revoltas populares em Bridhi. Carvo: Se o Kobold estiver com os personagens, apoiará a causa do Paladino. Ele possui um motivo em especial para isso que só será revelado na campanha Dívidas de um Perdão. Interus: Sacerdote responsável pelo templo. Lady Sylmara: se estiver viva e aliada aos personagens, ficará à parte do conflito. Ela dará um prazo de quatro dias a espera dos personagens e ficará esperando na Estalagem do Lago, fora da cidade. Após partirá para Nobilia sem os personagens e estes perderão a recompensa. Temus: Paladino de Urzzia. É amigo íntimo e protegido do Governador Alderan. Campo Zurkan Alderán: Governador/Consul da província de Fallustar. Arauto Farinir: Anão que acompanha o Earl Murduz. Crassus: Legatus do destacamento de Campo Zurkan. Earl Murduz: Lorde anão de Fallustar, está convocando todos os anões nas proximidades para uma campanha em Fallustar. Elisa:??? Guerreira Artemia:??? Hilda: Uma guerreira arcana, companheira de Willfred. Iurien: Ferreiro do destacamento em Campo Zurkan. Willfred: Um menestrel, companheiro de Hilda. Vive com um sorriso no rosto. Dratorianos Dorim: Optimatae dos Dratorianos. Forte Khalister O Telur Babnaloxyn: ??? Lycarina Namei Nermek Zanzo: